It Happened one Chistmas Eve
by susan friedman
Summary: What happens if Eugene gets his wish to return to his thieving days. This story explores that possibility. Story based on It's a Wonderful Life. Story complete in five chapters. Chapter 5 edited for content. Merry Christmas everyone.
1. Chapter 1

It Happened One Christmas Eve.

This story is a cross between It's a Wonderful Life and Shrek IV. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1

M. Z. Willowbee sat in his chambers working on his magic trick. Newly hired high end magician at the castle, he was performing in four days for Queen Rapunzel and Prince Eugene. He had to be ready and he had to be perfect. After all, this was the biggest thing to hit the castle after the King's bout with pneumonia. Although he was still alive, the King was so weak that the Royal physician told him to step down and let the younger generation take over. And so, this party would be the official announcement. The coronation was to take place shortly after and it was hoped that the King would live long enough to see his daughter crowned.

And it was also Christmas Eve.

Willowbee had to come up with a great trick, one that would be remembered for a long time. He was having a dry spell lately and that wasn't good, especially for someone who had just been hired. This post, the new Queen mentioned, was a new one and was designed to keep the Prince and their new grandchildren happy.

And it was working. At least Rapunzel thought it was. Eugene finally seemed happy and contented. All he talked about was Willowbee's amazing feats of magic with the children. It seemed to everyone that Eugene was finally over his insecurity of palace life, but he had put on a good show. He still hated being called Your Highness and it was worse now that she was the Queen. All he wanted to do was go back to his thieving days, days he could be free to do what he wanted to do and what wasn't expected of him. Free to roam the countryside, free to see what he wanted when he wanted. No obligations, no rigid schedule to follow.

Willowbee couldn't tell the new Queen that, though. Eugene had confided in him almost every night, especially after Rapunzel went to sleep. He looked up at the clock as it struck midnight. He had to get to bed. The trick was almost done, all it needed was one more thing and it was done. It had to be perfect, it had to be….

"Willowbee? You still up?"

The magician sighed and shook his head. He was so sure the Prince would be settled in comfortably with his wife. Eugene had so much but he just didn't appreciate it. Something had to be done about that.

"I'm here, Your Highness. Just putting some last minute touches on my new trick."

WIllowbee turned toward the winding staircase and waited for Eugene's arrival into his workshop. The Royals supplied him everything he needed and more. He couldn't complain about anything. It was a short trip to his bedchamber, just up the spiral staircase from his workshop below. It was at the far side of the castle, which gave him the privacy he needed.

Well, except from one anyway.

"So," Willowbee stared as Eugene entered the workshop. "What brings you here? You're a bit later than usual."

Eugene shook his head and smiled. "Almost didn't come down. Just couldn't sleep as usual."

"What can I do for you tonight, Your Highness?"

Eugene shook his head. "Come on, WIllowbee. You know my name."

The magician smiled. "Just being polite, that's all. "

"I guess that's true. I never asked what the M. Z stands for."

"Merlin Zeus," Willowbee said without looking up. "King of all magicians, that's how I used to bill myself out on the circuit. I played at everything you can think of. Weddings, royal functions, etc. You name it, I was there."

WIllowbee looked up to find Eugene staring at him and nodding his head in approval. "You've had a busy life."

The magician smiled. "It was time to settle down, Eugene. I need permanency, completeness. I would think the same as you."

Eugene waved the statement away. "I don't know, just been restless the last few days. These thoughts come and go, but this time, it won't go away. Don't know what to do, Willowbee. I kinda wish that you were such a powerful magician that you could send me back in time to see just what would happen."

Willowbee smirked and shook his head. "You'd really give up all this just to go back? You're taking a big risk. You might never meet Rapunzel again unless… "

"Unless what?"

"It was meant to be. You and Rapunzel. "

Eugene shook his head and turned his back on the magician. "I don't think you can do it anyway, Willowbee. No one has ever traveled back in time."

"Well, your right, Your Highness. No one has ever traveled back in time and to tell you the truth, I really might not be able to send you back, not in time anyway. The best I can do is to send you to an alternate universe. You may not notice at first, but eventually you'll catch on. It may work after all, but not sure if you I can get you back especially for the Christmas Eve party…"

"Yeah well, it's not everyday that your wife becomes the Queen of Corona, is it? I mean I have royal obligations to perform."

"You had lots of time to prepare, Eugene. You knew what you were getting into the minute you married her that she would be Corona's Queen someday. The King and Queen were rather generous to accept you, being a wanted thief and all. It didn't have to turn out this way, you know. The King could have punished you for your crimes or banished you to who knows where. You could've been dead by now."

Eugene looked up and nodded his head. "You're right, you know. I should be more appreciative, it's just that…"

Willowbee frowned. "It's just that you're a restless prince with wanderlust, that's all. Rapunzel will be heartbroken and so will the King and Queen. "The magician shook his head. "You really want this, don't you?"

Eugene stared at the magician. "Yes, but are you powerful enough to do this and get me back?"

Willowbee smiled. "You have to believe in yourself, Eugene. If you want to come back, you'll be able to. All you have to do is want to. You'll have the option to do so."

Eugene eyes opened wide. "You can't do it by yourself? Come on, Willowbee. What kind of magician are you?" He shook his head and smiled. "I don't think much of anything's going to happen, Willowbee. I don't think you've got it in you."

With one last look at the magician, Eugene turned away and headed for the spiral staircase. Willowbee didn't miss that smirk of his this time.

"We'll see about that, Your Highness. We'll see. And you just might be surprised at the outcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eugene shook his head as he climbed back up the stairs. Who was he kidding, anyway? He really didn't want to go back at all; he was just curious to see what would have happened if he had stayed a thief.

What if he'd never come upon the tower and run into a girl with long blond hair and her pet frog? Wasn't he happy now? He always thought he was.

Eugene reached the top step and found himself outside in the castle garden. He sat down on one of the stone benches amid the flora and fauna.

Where was he? Oh yes, happy. Hadn't he been happy? Sure this thief thing came up every once in a while, but he had forgotten about it very quickly, especially when he looked at Rapunzel. She was a beautiful woman, even at 40 years old. He was only 8 years older, but you could never tell the difference. To him, they both looked as if she was 18 and he was 26. They had three beautiful children that he doted on. His oldest Rowen was now 18 and had just gotten engaged to one of the Royal Guardsman, James. Their wedding was next month and the last thing he wanted to do was miss this. Geez, he thought, how could he have been so selfish. He really didn't want this. He would lose everything he had. Why, Rapunzel had been great to him. He finally had a family, a real family. Not only his kids; but to his in-laws as well. Where would he be without Cora and Gene, those two cute little imps?

But they weren't so young anymore, were they? Gene was 16 and the heir to throne of Corona. Cora, who looked like both of them, was almost 14.

No, he wasn't going anywhere. Eugene got up. He was going to tell that magician that he wanted to change his mind.

"Hey, you there; stop right there." Eugene recognized that voice.

"Manny," he smiled at his assistant of 22 years. "What are you doing here? Nah, scratch that, listen, I need a favor …"

Manny stopped in his tracks, not too far from him at all. He looked him up and down. "Who the heck are you?"

Eugene looked at him quizzically. "Manny, it's me, Eugene Fitzherbert? Remember, the Prince Consort? Married to the new Queen …"

Manny shook his head. "What queen? She's gone. Died of a broken heart, she did."

It was Eugene's turn to frown. "What are you talking about? What broken heart? And what about the King"

"The King is having a bad bout with pneumonia," he said as Manny stared at him, wondering who the heck he was and why he was here. And more importantly, why had he looked so familiar. "Some of the servants think the Stabbington's are poisoning him so they could get the throne. They think that they are the rightful heirs." Manny stared him. "You do know that their daughter, Rapunzel, never returned. No one knows where she is or what happened to her."

The Stabbingtons? Eugene thought. When did that start? Eugene shook his head. He'd find out about that one later. Right now he didn't want to even think about it. "What about Flynn Rider? Whatever happened to him?"

Manny smiled at that and kept studying him. "You look a bit like him, you know. I'm sure you've been told that before, haven't you?"

When Eugene didn't answer, Manny continued, inching closer. "We caught him and put him behind bars. The day he was supposed to hang, he disappeared and we never saw him again. No, Eugene Fitzherbert or whatever your name is. We never saw him again, at least, not until now."

"No," Eugene answered, shaking his head. "This is all a mistake. This can't be happening. You've got me mixed up with someone else." He started backing down the hall as Manny trailed after him.

"Come on, Rider, fess up. We all know who you are?" Manny crept closer and Eugene kept inching away from him. What he didn't realize was that a few of the guards were standing in back of him, blocking his exit.

Not until Eugene turned around and saw them. Darn, where were Max and the Pub Thugs when you needed them? Or were they even around?

But this time Eugene knew the ins and outs of the castle. The garden exit was in the middle of the hallway and the Royal Guards forgot this little detail.

"Excuse me, boys," Eugene said, "but I think this is where I came in."

And before anyone could stop him, he ran and he ran as fast as his legs could take him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he heard Manny call to the Guards. "Go after him."

Eugene managed to outrun them, he didn't know how, but he managed. How did he get here? Where was he? He wasn't back in time, no way. This is what Willowbee referred to as the "alternate universe?" No one even knew him as Eugene much less the Prince. And where were Gothel and Rapunzel? Where was Max, where were the Stabbingtons? That magician couldn't have succeeded.

Or could he?

He heard hoof beats behind him and began to run again. He missed this? Really? Was this what he had in mind? He ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. He leaned up against what he thought was a stone wall, but his hand went right through. His eyes lit up and a smile formed on his lips.

The tower; this was where he found the tower. Rapunzel had to be there, no doubt about it. Where was she going to go?

He stepped through the ivy covered exit door and came upon a small patch o f ground in the woods. Well, there were no woods anymore, just a waterfall on his right.

But there was no tower. Not even a trace. This is what where it should have been.

"No, this is strange. I'm supposed to marry Rapunzel, it's meant to be."

The guards, still trailing him, were sniffing around, but he now knew the ins and outs of this place as well. He left as quickly as he had gotten in.

So WIllowbee did it after all. It wasn't exactly what he had had in mind.

Well, this wasn't going to last. Not now, not ever. He had to get back somehow.

And when he did, he'd make quick work of Willowbee too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Despite the creeping of darkness and the onset of cold winds, Eugene looked around the clearing for a way to escape, one that wouldn't give himself away. He really didn't want to go back the way he had come nor did he want to get caught. He was about to give up when he noticed a well trodden path. Wrapping his arms around him for warmth, Eugene followed the path through the woods, which eventually widened out to form a bridge. Seeing the village on the other side, Eugene ran eagerly across hoping to find a store that was open so that he could buy himself a cloak of some kind. He had some coins in his pocket, but was not sure if it would be enough.

He discovered that the shops were all dark and looked as if they hadn't been opened in weeks. Closer inspection revealed that Eugene had been right'; there were signs proclaiming that stores would be closed until further notice. Eugene shook his head. It's Christmastime, he thought. He hadn't remembered a time when this square wasn't bursting to the brim with shoppers searching for last minute gifts.

He passed St. Basil's, usually filled with parishioners, but again, nothing open or available.

As he rounded the corner, Eugene noticed a landmark, a familiar sight from his childhood.

And he knew that he would receive a hearty welcome there. The teachers and staff loved him, at least when he was younger, before he struck out on his own at 16 to find fame and fortune.

St. Basil's Home for Wayward Boys and Girls blazed like a shiny beacon and Eugene hurriedly ran to the spot and threw open its large oaken doors. He always found comfort no matter how distressing the situation. Yes, it was that kind of place. Always lit up brightly for Christmas, he didn't notice how dark it actually was until he got inside.

No decorations, no tree, not even mistletoe. There was nothing here; everything was just bleak and dark like the rest of town except for the same giant candle chandelier hanging in the front foyer. And where were the children? Surely, there were children here. Surely there were people here…

"May I help you, sir?" the low voice of an older gentleman boomed out as he came out from the darkness.

Eugene studied his face in the dim light. This man reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place the face at all.

"Do I know you?" Eugene asked, staring into his large brown eyes. Where the heck had he seen them before?

The tall man's face brightened. "Eugene Fitzherbert .I'd recognize that face anywhere." His wide smile turned into a large frown as he studied his face. "But we heard that you disappeared, maybe might even be dead."

The man extended his hand in greeting. "Percival Simmons at your service, sir, but my friends call me Percy. I'm Perdita Simmons' younger brother. "

Eugene nodded. He remembered Ms. Simmons or Persimmons as her usually referred to the old crone. At least that part didn't change.

"Yes, I remember her. She taught here didn't she?"

Percy frowned and shook his head. "Taught? Not that I ever remembered. No, she ran this place. She retired last month and I just took over last week, what with the paperwork and all."

Eugene stared at him. He was a lot younger than Ms. Simmons or maybe she wasn't as old as he thought she had been. Funny, the things you think of when you're just a kid.

"So where is everyone, where's the Christmas lights? Where's the…"

"This place has changed, Mr. Fitzherbert, but you wouldn't know about that, would you? You've been gone for a long time, haven't you? Flynn Rider, if I recall? The Tales of Flynnagan Rider?"

"Mr. Simmons?" a female voice called out from the darkness. "We need you here for a minute. The Queen needs …."

"Rebekah," Percy frowned, turning towards the voice. "You should really learn to mind your manners. Can't you see we have a guest?"

A pretty girl with long dark, almost black hair entered the hallway and stood at the second Persimmons' side. She carried a candle in her right hand. Eugene couldn't believe he thought up the nickname again and smiled briefly, but the smile stopped at the sight of the young woman. Couldn't be more than 15 years old, if. Just right for….

"Did you say the Queen?"

Rebekah nodded. She kept staring. "You look familiar," she said. "You're…"

Eugene smiled and dismissed the comment. I know, everyone thinks I'm dead." He turned his attention back to Percy who was shaking his head.

"You shouldn't stay here, Rider. We don't know if the Guards followed you here or not. Last thing we need is for them to find you and the Queen"

Eugene frowned. "What are you talking about? What has Corona come to? Is this why…."

Percy looked to the left, then to the right. He motioned for Rebekah and Eugene to follow him in silence.

As he followed young girl and tall man down the hallway, Eugene noticed the differences around him. Classroom after classroom was empty. There were no children anywhere, at least not on the bottom floors. Maybe upstairs in the dormitories where boys and girls played, sang, laughed and smiled as a much younger Eugene Fitzherbert sat and read from the Tales of Flynnagan Rider to the littlest kids. He loved the oohs and ahhs he got every time he read when Flynn outsmarted the villain and saved the damsel in distress. And he loved the excitement in their faces when he read to them of Flynnagan's adventures.

The building was so dark and damp, he couldn't be sure. He began to notice something. Fleeting shadows of times passed? No, his mind screamed. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw them; grimy, dirty faces peering out from doorways. He heard their whispers as the three made their way up the stairwell to the second floor.

Even as they entered the common room where the children slept, small candle burned at each bed. There were the children, bright blue, green and brown eye stared out at them with puzzled looks on their dirty faces. They weren't much different as the waifs downstairs, but these children looked as if they hadn't eaten in days. And their clothes were in tatters, nothing much more than rags.

"What in the world in going on here?" Eugene started, but Percy held up a finger to his lips for silence.

Rebekah led them to a room off to the side. These used to be the offices, but nothing remained of the paperwork that used to go on here. As they neared the bed, Rebekah brought her candle closer. There was the Queen sitting upright. There was someone sitting at the edge of the bed, another woman maybe, he couldn't tell. From the back, he could see that whoever it was had short, brown hair and it had been cut haphazardly, ends flying out at various angles. It seemed that someone had just chopped it off in a hurry.

The Queen turned her attention away from the woman and was about to say something to Rebekah when she caught sight of Eugene. She pointed and her mouth dropped open. It made the person on the bed turn around to see what the excitement was all about.

And this time it was Eugene whose mouth dropped open.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Rapunzel?" Eugene said, staring into those big bright green eyes.

Eugene waited for a reaction, but nothing came. Absolutely nothing except stares from the Queen and who he assumed was his wife.

Percy and Rebekah stared at one another.

"You know who she is?" Percy asked, frowning.

Eugene reluctantly turned his eyes away from those beautiful pools of green. "That's my wife. She's the Queen's daughter. Can't you see the resemblance, man? It's right there in front of you."

"Keep it down," Percy said. He looked at Rebekah. "Tend to her. I will join you in a minute. I need to explain things to Fitzherbert here."

And he led Eugene into another unused office and closed the door.

"What the heck is going on?" Eugene asked, angry now.

Percy picked up a pewter candle stand and lit the candle with a matchstick. He motioned for Eugene to sit down by a discarded desk. Percy walked over to the back of it and sat down opposite Eugene.

"As you know, Eugene, this place has changed. St. Basil's doesn't exist anymore, not as you knew it anyway. The children are still here and we do our best to feed and clothe them with what little we have. If the Stabbington's ever found out what we're doing here…"

"So it's true then what I heard at the castle. The Stabbington's are the rightful heirs?"

Percy shook his head. "Well, they are the Queen's distant cousins after all. The Stabbington's were one of the first families on the island, which they believe gives them the right to rule. But in actuality, it was the King's ancestors who had this place for years, just never lived here. So in a hop, skip and a boat ride away, the King moved his with his wife when they heard about the Magic Flower. Saved her life you know and she had a daughter. They named her Rapunzel, the name you uttered when you saw her sitting there. She was kidnapped when she was a baby by an old woman named Mother Gothel…"

Eugene's eyes rolled upward. "Yeah, yeah, I know all about it. I rescued her from the old lady. She stabbed in the back with her knife, but I managed to cut off her hair before I died. Her tears brought me back to life and I fell in love with her."

Percy smiled then and shook his head. "Actually, Eugene, that sounds like the stuff you used to read to the kids. You always said you'd find the lost princess. But no, you weren't there. Rapunzel cut off her own hair after she realized she was the lost princess. It was only way for her to leave that tower. It used to be…"

"Blond," Eugene answered, finishing his sentence. "And long, almost 70 feet, right?"

Percy nodded. "Yes as long as the tower. It was the only way the creature could stay young and beautiful. Gothel was clinging to her hair after she chopped it off and she turned old and gray very quickly. Gothel lunged after Rapunzel, but she managed to climb outside onto a supportive ledge. Gothel saw her and climbed out beside her, but the ledge crumbled and the two fell to their deaths. At least we thought it was anyway."

He looked into Eugene's brown eyes and continued. "We found this woman a few years ago, wandering around the square. She still doesn't remember a thing: who she was or what she was. All we knew is that she was missing. The Queen was near death when we brought Rapunzel to her, but they seem to get on fine with one another, even if they don't recognize each other. And they make each other happy, which is all we care about. The Queen, although she is recovering, is still not whole, but the sight of her daughter brings her happiness. "

"Where was she?" Eugene asked. "When did she appear?"

Percy shook his head. "No one knows, Eugene. Rapunzel doesn't speak. We only know it's her daughter because of the resemblance. Besides, if the Stabbington's found the two of them alive, who knows what would happen. This is why the place is dark. The Stabbington's rid the village of everyone years ago. Nothing is left. The people are gone, the village is gone. We are the only one's still operating and we don't know how long that will be."

Eugene frowned. "Well, if I wasn't there, how come I know all this stuff? Where the heck was I anyway?"

Simmons looked at him. "Well, if you don't know, how should I? I was hoping you'd explain that to me. We didn't know what happened to you after you escaped from prison."

When the silence between them grew, Percy spoke. "Anyway, you've been here too long, Eugene. My advice is that you get out as quickly as you can without being seen or you'll be picked up again. The Guards have hounds that will track you down. It's only a matter of hours before they find you."

"I was hoping to stay here," Eugene said.

Percy shook his head. "We can't have that, Eugene. You need to clear out and quickly. There are too many secrets here. We don't need the Guards closing in and finding everything we worked for ruined."

"What are you talking about?"

Percy started to speak, but shook his head. "I'll tell you this, Eugene Fitzherbert. We are trying to restore the Kingdom to the rightful heirs to the throne. We are working on getting the King out of the castle, but we can't arouse suspicion. So we have to wait. But that's all I can tell you right now."

He stood up and that was the signal for Eugene to leave.

"Can I be of any help?"

Percy's eyes grew larger and angrier. "Didn't I just tell you that we do not want to arouse suspicion? We cannot call attention to our work here and we have a lot of it to get to. Now go, before the Guards discover you here."

Eugene nodded. "Maybe you're right," he answered, "The last thing in the world that I would want is for the…"

A knock on the old office door startled them. "Mr. Simmons, it's me, Rebekah. The Captain of the Guard wishes to speak to you in private. He also wants to search the place. He thinks that someone might be hiding in your rooms."

Percy turned to face Eugene. "You heard that, right? Now go. Get out before they catch you here. There's a back door leading out of the village, Rebekah will show you the way. Now go."

And with that, Percy opened the door and walked through it leaving Eugene and Rebekah all alone.

"I'll show you the way out," she said shyly. "Come with me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Living inside the castle walls made Eugene forgot how cold it could get outside, especially in the early morning. He spent a horrible night out holed up in an abandoned barn with a leaky roof. He couldn't sleep for fear that the Guards were still out there tracking them.

It turned out that Rebekah didn't only show him the way out two days ago, but had decided to go with him. Yesterday, Percy, Rapunzel, the Queen and King (who had to be carried in a litter) had escaped the orphanage, leaving one of the oldest kids to watch the littlest ones. The King had been safely carried out in the dark of night. Everything went according to plan. Right now, all four were staying at the only place Eugene could trust, the Snuggly Duckling. The Royals were in a common room upstairs, sheltered by the Pub Thugs who would do their best to shield them from the Royal Guards who never seemed to give up their quest in tracking down the well known thief Flynn Rider, who had suddenly reappeared.

Eugene, despite an invitation by one of the biggest thugs, Vlad, to stay inside, decided to stay outside and keep watch. He thought that he'd be used to this cold, he'd done it all the time. He shook his head at the lack of warmth. Darn it, he'd gone soft.

Was it really Christmas Eve, tomorrow would be Christmas Day. He couldn't stay here, he was putting everyone in danger. Is this what he really wanted? Is this what he had longed for all his life? No, the magician was right. Maybe that's why he sent him to this "alternate universe"? Was it to prove a point? Was it to make him see that his life in the castle was everything he wanted? His life as a thief was over and if he got out of this mess he'd manage to drag himself into, then he would never ask for this again. So he was still the Prince Consort while Rapunzel was Queen. He look toward the Inn and sighed. He longed for her right now. He longed to be in her arms, sharing sweet kisses. He longed for his children's voices and their eyes wide with wonder as they found their presents under the tree. Eugene couldn't believe that in the three days he had been gone that he would miss it all so much. He wanted it all back.

"You were right Willowbee and I was wrong. Look what I'm putting my family through with my selfish thoughts. I need to get back to where I was; with my family and friends. Right now they're in danger, but they wouldn't be if I had made better choices. Willowbee, if you're there, please hear me. I'm ready."

"Are you now?" a voice came from inside his head, at least he thought so. He looked around. "Willowbee?"

"Over here," the magician called and as Eugene looked over he spotted Willowbee on a lonely bale of hay waving at him.

"You gonna get me back?" Eugene asked. "You said when I was ready I'd be able to get back…"

"On your own, I said," the magician smiled. "I guess you're not really ready or you wouldn't need me?"

"I've got to know what will happen, I guess? I've got to know…"

"Can't you see the inevitable, Eugene? The Guards are still coming, even now. The Thugs won't be able to prevent them, there's just too many. Soon everyone you love and care about will be gone and you'll be back in prison. Is this what you wanted, Eugene, to put your life and loved ones in this much danger?"

"I've already said no, Willowbee. My thieving days are over. I will never ask to go back to this life again, magician. There's nothing for me here, I see that now."

Willowbee smiled and shook his head. "Oh, you'll still think about it, my boy, but I think you've finally realized that everything you want is in the present, not the past. You're family needs you Eugene, they miss you. I've made an excuse for your disappearance, you're out for a walk and you probably got lost. You just needed to think about things. When you return, you'll be in the same barn, you've only fallen asleep here. That's the excuse you'll give. They'll probably send the Guards out to look for you. Now let me return before they miss me. Big show tonight, Your Highness, you won't want to miss it."

And then he was gone, as quickly as he came. "Willowbee?" Eugene called, but no one answered. Suddenly, he hear hoof beats and knew the Guards were coming for him. He had to protect his family. He had to make things right again. He stood up. He wasn't going to let the Stabbington's take over what was rightfully his and Rapunzel's. He protected them once and he'd protect them again.

"There he is, boys. Go get him. I knew he couldn't hide from us for too much longer." Manny's familiar voice called out as they surrounded him.

Eugene frowned and grabbed a hoe off the barn wall. He held it up against the Guards. He never realized how many there were. This was just a flimsy weapon against them, he knew that, but it was all he had.

And he would die defending them.

"Calm down, Your Highness, you've been missing for three days. The magician told us you'd be here. You must have gotten lost in the snowstorm. Come on, we're taking you back to the castle. You don't want to miss the Christmas show, now do you? WIllowbee's got some great tricks up his sleeve."

Manny edged closer and Eugene let him pry the hoe from his clenched fingers. "Wow, Eugene, what the heck were you expecting? How the heck did you get out here anyway? What the heck happened to you? Everyone was worried."

Eugene shook his head and tried not to smile. "I guess I had a bad dream that's all."

Manny smiled as he put the hoe back. "Thinking about your life on the road again, eh Eugene? Come on, we're going to have a white Christmas after all."

And as he led Eugene out of the barn, it was true. The ground was covered in snow and the little white flakes were still falling. Eugene couldn't believe it. He was going home, home to his family.

Eugene was welcomed by everyone that night and the magician put on the best show ever. Everyone was happy, but not more than Eugene himself. Happy to be back where he belonged was the best thing that could have happened to him. But even in his happiness, he asked Rapunzel if they could go into the village Christmas morning with presents for the orphans. And so the Royals paid an unprecedented visit to St. Basil's Home for Wayward Boys and Girls.

Everything was as Eugene remembered; it was quite the opposite of what Eugene found in his alternate universe. The square was piled high with last minute shoppers, even on Christmas Day. St. Basil's was filled to the brim with parishioners and the orphanage was lit up like the tree in the lobby. He and the Royals were warmly welcomed by the head of St. Basil's, a tall man named Percy Simmons. Willowbee performed his wonderful show from the night before and everyone was happy, including his son, Gene, who fell in head over heels with the beautiful orphaned girl with long dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her name was Rebekah.

Merry Christmas everyone.


End file.
